


A hangod rabja vagyok

by WhiteRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb három hónapja dolgozott Jimnek, és élete teljesen megváltozott, soha nem volt még része ehhez foghatóban.  James, hát ő fantasztikus volt. Még soha nem volt olyan főnöke, aki meg tudta volna babonázni, nem mintha vonzódott volna hozzá, vagy ilyesmi, de ez az ember csodálatos volt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hangod rabja vagyok

_A hangod rabja vagyok_

Sebastian az új lakásában feküdt. A levegő telve volt a cigaretta fullasztó bűzével, de őt nem zavarta, már évek óta nem foglalkozott vele, élete részévé vált. Tudta, hogy tönkreteszi - de az emlékek is. Elnyújtózott a fotelban, majd felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Kissé elhúzta a függönyt, a fény vakító volt, de azért letekintett az utcára. Odakint csak egy ember tartózkodott, aki feltehetően a telefonját nézegette, csak állt fekete öltönyben, felnézett a lakásra, majd elment. Moran visszahúzta a függönyt, és rágyújtott még egyre.  
\- Moran, az Istenért, miért nem látod be, hogy a tábornok egy faszkalap. Elárul minket!  
\- Ezért arra kérsz, hogy öljem meg? Chris, te őrült vagy, ha elkapnak, márpedig ELKAPNAK, tudod te mit tesznek velem?  
\- Nem, ha balesetnek állítod. Basszus egy háború közepén járunk, csak el tudod intézni!  
Moran nem szólt semmit, arcát a kezébe temette, majd kifújta a füstöt...  
Seb kinyitotta a szemét, felült. Még mindig kísértette az az éjszaka, ahogy tábornok a falhoz lapulva bőg, közben mindent elmond, hogy milyen adatokat, és titkokat adott át az ellenségnek. Morannak felfordult tőle a gyomra. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire gerinctelen, legalább a halállal nézett volna szembe bátran. De Sebastian nem ölte meg azt az embert, nem tudta, nem volt rá ideje. Az a barom Chris úgy látszott meggondolta magát, mivel berontott a kabinba, őt árulással vádolta, és elhurcolták. Szerencsére nem ítélték börtönre, mivel köpött, bár az a sok idióta meg is érdemelte, és kiderült, hogy a tábornoknak tényleg köze volt az eltűnt iratokhoz. Morant viszont leszerelték. Ilyenkor örült volna annak, ha még mindig a dzsungelben lenne és csak a tigrisek vennék őt körül, azok a fenséges állatok. Sokak szerint az oroszlánok az állatok királyai, de neki a tigrisek voltak azok… mindig is ők lesznek. Szerette figyelni őket, ahogy élik a mindennapjaikat, bennük lelte meg a nyugalmát, de aztán besorozták és akkor vége lett mindennek, élete egy merő káosz lett.

OoOoO  
Felkelt az ágyról, magára vette az első pólót amit talált. Fél öt volt, elég korán, de nem volt kedve visszafeküdni. Készített magának egy erős kávét, majd elkezdte tisztogatni egyik pisztolyát, amit anyja után Sophie - nak nevezett el, mivel a nő is szerette a fegyvereket. Sajnos már nem használta őket, és ez hiányzott neki a legjobban az egészből. Elég sokáig tisztogatta őket, ezért kapkodnia kellett, hogy beérjen a munkába. Még most sem hitte el, hogy annyi hőstett után, amivel védte az országot, csak egy bolti rakodó munkásként végezte. Egész nap kartondobozokat pakolgat, és azt a hülye kövér főnököt leshette. Egy újabb fárasztó nap után, hazafelé menet beugrott egy trafikba és vett magának cigit, meg egy új gyújtót, mert a régi beadta az unalmast. Kifelé menet beleütközött egy alacsony öltönyös fickóba, fekete haja hátra volt fésülve, arca nyugodt volt, de a szeme...az a barna szempár, mintha maga a gonosz lakozott volna benne. Az öltönyös nem nézett rá, csak ment egyenesen. Moran visszanézett rá, majd folytatta útját. Hazaérve levetette magát a fotelba. Odakint már sötét volt, és zuhogott. Kibámult az ablakon, nézte az esőt, és belefeledkezett az éjszakába. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy az élete ilyen unalmasra sikeredett, nap nap után ugyanaz a körforgás. Nem fogja sokáig bírni, bele fog bolondulni. Egy darabig még ült, majd elment zuhanyozni, és lefeküdt. Reggel minden ugyanúgy folytatódott, már őszintén vágyott valami másra, valamire, ami kirobbantja őt innen. Mikor végzett a munkával, és félhomályban sétált hazafelé a ködben, hallotta, hogy valaki követi őt. Először nem törődött vele, de mikor már érezte a tarkóját vizslató tekintetet, elkezdett gyorsabban lépkedni. Amint észrevette, hogy nem sikerült lerázni a követőjét, előhúzta a fegyverét, és megfordult, de nem volt mögötte senki. Elindult visszafelé, hátha elrejtőzött az idegen, de nem jutott messzire, mivel valaki leütötte őt hátulról.  
Amikor felébredt a feje iszonyatosan hasogatott, oda akart kapni, de meg volt kötözve, így inkább szétnézett a szobában, ami látszólag nem az övé volt. Előtte egy fa íróasztal állt, melyen csak egy lámpa állt magányosan jobb oldalt, láthatólag ez adta az egyetlen fényforrást, ezért a szoba többi részét nem tudta megnézni. Bár ha jól látta, a mögötte lévő sarokban egy férfi állt csendben. Szólni akart, de ekkor jött rá, hogy a szája le van ragasztva. Hirtelen lépteket hallott, majd a mellette lévő ajtó kinyílt, és egy öltönyös férfi lépett be, kezében egy mappával. Leült az asztalhoz, Sebastian ekkor jobban meg tudta vizsgálni őt, és rájött, hogy látta már ezt a férfit. Ő volt az, akinek nekiment a boltban, a szép szemű.  
\- Olvastam a könyveit. Igazán jók, bár kissé nyers a fogalmazás, de meg kell, hogy mondjam, a Három hónap a Jungelben jobban tetszett.- hangja bársonyos volt, és megnyugtató - Hallottam, a szerencsétlen balesetről a seregben, sajnálatos egy ilyen tehetséget elpocsékolni….- sóhajtott egyet, majd átható tekintetét az előtte ülő szőkére vetette. Hátradőlt a székben és úgy folytatta.  
\- Egy kis segítségre lenne szükségem. A bajban mindig a legjobbakra számítok - ezért hozattam ide. A munkám nem a legnyugodtabb, és kell valaki aki megvéd az esetleges nem kívánt személyektől. - Szeme villant egyet - Persze ez az egész nem lenne sétagalopp, de aki ennyi mindenen ment keresztül, egy idő után vágyik a bűn után. - Szája félmosolyra húzódott.  
\- Hmm hm khm - dünnyögte Seb, mire az idegen biccentett, és a sarokban álló férfi letépte Moran szájáról a ragasztót. - Ha már ennyi mindent tud rólam, legalább a nevét elárulhatná. Szeretem tudni a fogvatartóim nevét. - Az öltönyös elmosolyodott.  
\- Igaz, milyen udvariatlan vagyok. James Moriarty.  
\- És mégis mit is kéne tennem? Már ha elvállalom.  
\- A testőröm lenne, minden lélegzetvételem figyelni, és védelmezni. A piszkos munkát nem kell elvégeznie, arra vannak embereim, ön csak védene engem. Első hívásra ugrana, és a nap 24 órájában készenlétben állna. Persze rendesen meg is fizetném - mondta, és egy csekket tolt Seb elé. Ő rápillantott, de amit látott, attól elakadt a lélegzete. Az összeg több volt, mint amit eddig egész életében keresett (vagy keresni fog).  
\- Ön uram, eléggé veszélyes életet élhet. Lehet ez lesz életem egyik legnagyobb hibája, de megtisztelő lenne a testőrének lenni. - mosolyodott el Seb.  
\- Remek! - Állt fel Moriarty - Ha nincs ellenére hazavitetem.- intett a másik férfinak, és Moran egy újabb ütést kapott.  
Reggel az ágyában ébredt, újabb fejfájással. A tegnap este annyira abszurd volt, vajon tényleg találkozott ezzel a Jimmel, vagy csak álom volt?! Miközben ezen tűnődött, kiment a konyhába, és egy csomag fagyasztott borsót nyomott a fejére. Bekapcsolta a tévét, majd leült az ágyára.  
Semmi, ez hülyeség... Unalmas.Kapcsolgatta a tévét, de semmi értelmes nem volt benne. Épp valami televíziós vásárlás ment, amikor megszólalt a csengő. A férfi odasétált a kapu telefonhoz és beleszólt.  
\- Ki az?  
\- Jim vagyok. Beenged? - Sebastian habozott egy kicsit, de beengedte a férfit. Közben megnézte magát egy tükörben, szeme karikás volt, szőke haja össze-vissza állt, és kissé vizes volt az oda tartott fagyasztott zöldség miatt, amit még mindig szorongatott. Lépéseket hallott, majd három egyenletes kopogás, és a főnök kint állt az ajtóban. Moran ledobta a borsót a konyhapultra és kinyitotta az ajtót. Jim szürke öltönyben volt és fekete szövet kabátban. Belépett a szobába és elfintorodott. Minden szanaszét volt dobálva, az újságok egymáson a földön, és egy nagyobb darab ruha kupac figyelt a kanapén.  
\- Látom, még most kelt fel. - nézett végig a mellette álló magas szőkén, aki egy kék alsónadrágot, és egy szürke pólót viselt. Valószínűleg az éjjel félkómásan levetkőzhetett. Seb előhúzott egy nadrágot a ruhakupac alól és felhúzta, közben Jim leült az ágyra.  
\- Miben lehetek szolgálatára?- kérdezte öltözés közben.  
\- Egy kicsit kiruccanok, és jó lenne valaki aki vigyáz rám. - mosolyodott el.  
\- Rendben, és mégis mennyi időről lenne szó?  
\- Nem sok, csak egy hét. - Moran bólintott és leült a főnöke elé. Pár percig így ültek, majd Seb felállt.  
\- Ha már itt van, elmondhatná, hogy végtére is mi a munkája?  
\- Bűnözési tanácsadó vagyok. - Moran nem szólt semmit, csak elővett egy szál cigarettát. Jim elmondott neki néhány részletet a másnapi indulásról, majd távozni készült.  
\- Egyébként, ha lehet mégy egy kérdésem... - kezdett neki Moran - Mi lett az előző munkámmal?  
\- El van intézve. - kacsintott majd kiment a lakásból.

OoOoO  
Seb három hónapja dolgozott Jimnek, és élete teljesen megváltozott, soha nem volt még része ehhez foghatóban. James, hát ő fantasztikus volt. Még soha nem volt olyan főnöke, aki meg tudta volna babonázni, nem mintha vonzódott volna hozzá, vagy ilyesmi, de ez az ember csodálatos volt. Bár elég nagy gyanúja volt arra, hogy Jim meleg. Mostanában állandóan arról a detektívről, vagy kiről beszél. Arról a Sherlockról. Állandóan őt figyeltette, minden egyes rezdülését jelentenie kellett. Egész nap csak ott dekkolt egy hideg szobában, és figyelte őt, ahogy hegedül, ahogy az apró szőke pedig csajokkal lép le. Általában igazán unalmas napjaik voltak, semmi érdekes nem volt benne, nem is értette, hogy Moriarty miért volt ennyire a megszállottja.  
Egyik reggel a főnök egy sportcipővel a kezében jelent meg Sebnél. Lerakta Moran elé az asztalra, aki kérdő tekintettel nézett rá vissza.  
\- Öhm...ez nem az én méretem - mondta két kanál müzli közt.  
\- Nem is neked lesz, hanem Sherlocknak. - Moran értetlenül nézett a főnökére.  
\- Ha ilyen jóban vagytok, akkor minek figyelteted? Csak nem zúgtál bele Sherlockba, hm? - Moriarty nem szólt semmit, csak szemeit forgatta, majd leült alkalmazottja elé egy székre.  
\- Csak nem vagy féltékeny, hm? - húzódott szája egy kisebb félmosolyra, ahogy a másik férfi keze megremegett egy kicsit. - De nem, csak egy kicsit játszom vele..  
Seb nem szólt semmit, fejét félre fordította, hogy leplezze a pírt az arcán. Felállt és elrakta a tálat. Nem is tudta miért pirult el, ő a főnöke, és férfi… nem kéne, hogy egy ilyen mondat ennyire felzaklassa őt. Igaz ami igaz, egy ideje Moran gondolatai egyre többet jártak Jim körül. Rá gondolt este, reggel, és ezek egyre kihívóbbak lettek. Néha még mindig vágyott a tigrisek hangjára, és hogy minden olyan békés legyen mint akkor, de Jim még ilyenkor is ott volt, valahol mélyen a gondolataiban, a legváratlanabb pillanatokban bukkanva fel, hogy mindent még jobban összekuszáljon.  
A legrosszabb viszont még csak ezután következett, Morannak el kellett mennie egy hétre Moriartyval Párizsba. Egyszerűen borzalmas volt, ahogy látta őt dolgozni, egy szobán osztozni, mivel a hotelban már nem volt több szoba. Érezni az illatát, nézni, ahogy alszik, ahogy rá mosolyog, és azok a csillogó barna szemek. Elviselhetetlen volt számára, hogy nem érhet hozzá, hogy nem csókolhatta meg, de a gondolatai mégis elborzasztották őt, hogy így tud érezni egy férfi iránt. A munka lassan véget ért, de a főnök még nem akart haza menni, így inkább elmentek “városnézésre” Vallon-Pont-d’Arc-ba. Kivettek egy szobát és egy újabb hetet töltöttek el ott. Rémálom volt, Jim mindenhová elcipelte, borkóstolókra, ami végül is nem volt olyan rossz. A régi időkre emlékeztette, amikor apja pincészetében jártak, aminek persze már rég nyoma veszett. Egyik nap elvitte kajakozni, amiből nem lett semmi, mert az első kanyarban beleborultak a vízbe, Jim persze még vizesen is csodásan nézett ki, ahogy ráragadt a fehér pólója, és haját lazán hátravetette, közben röhögve próbált kimászni a partra. Gyönyörű volt! Seb pedig azon kapta magát, hogy őt bámulja és a szájába harap, ettől persze vörös lett mint egy paradicsom. Jim mindent élvezett a hétben, és semmit nem vett észre abból amit Seb tett, vagy csak jól titkolta azt. A végén elmentek megnézni valami kőhidat. Utána pedig leültek a partra és élvezték az estét. Seb alig bírta ki a helyzetet. Jim végig beszélte az estét, de Moran alig értette, hogy miről beszélt, egyszerűen a hangja rabjává vált, hátradőlt és leste a csillagokat, ahogy ott ragyogtak, és ő ezt ezzel a férfival osztotta meg. Persze tudta, hogy ebből nem lesz semmi, de néha jó volt eljátszani a gondolattal. Pár percre becsukta a szemét és csak élvezte a víz hangját. Pár pillanat múlva szeme felpattant, érezte ahogy valaki őt bámulja és tekintete Jimébe fúródott pár percre, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy Sebastian teljesen elvesszen, szinte eltűnt azokban a gyönyörű és mégis félelmetes mély barna szemekben. Szája egy kis mosolyra húzódótt és Seb pulzusa a kétszeresére ugrott.

OoOoO  
Ez után a két hét után minden ugyanolyan lett mint az előtt, és Jim egyre kevesebbszer jelentkezett, míg nem a “kis” játék kezdett elhatalmasodni rajta, betöltötte a mindennapjait, és szinte teljesen beleőrült, minden Sherlock körül forgott. Több száz embere forgott Holmes körül, figyelte, követte, és közvetítette Moriarty akaratát. Ott voltak például a robbantások, az a taxis és “A Nő”. Mindegyik bábként táncolt a keze alatt. Félelmetes volt így látni őt, ahogy őrültként mindenki fölött állt, de egyben csodálatos is, Seb imádta a főnökét, mindent amit csinált, ahogyan csinálta, ahogy rajongott azért a detektívért.Legbelül ezt a rajongást magának kívánta, de érzelmeit próbálta eltemetni, ahogy múlt az idő ez egyre nehezebben ment. A vége felé viszont kezdett minden bonyolódni, ott volt az a Richard Brook ügy, ami tényleg tökéletes volt, látni, ahogy Sherlock elveszti uralmát maga felett, de Jim is kezdett belebonyolódni. Egy este felment Moranhoz, és aggódó tekintettel ült le a kanapéra.  
\- A holnap egy nagy nap lesz Sebastian, a végső ütközet, A Nagy játszma véget ér. - Seb előtte ült és beleszívott egy újabb cigibe. Figyelmesen hallgatta őt, ritka egy pillanat amikor a főnök félve lépett be az ajtaján, vagy egyáltalán valami érzelemmel.  
\- Véget vetsz ennek a Sherlock ügynek? - fújta ki a füstöt, karikákat formálva.  
\- Terveim közt szerepel, és épp erről szeretnék veled beszélni. Mindennek tökéletesen kell folynia, így mindent jól jegyezz meg és semmiben sem térhetsz el, sem te, sem a többiek a megadottaktól. - majd Jim belekezdett, és csak mondta és mondta. Szinte egy egész napnak tűnt, az a másfél óra amit végig beszélt. Moran teljesen belefeledkezett Jim szavaiba, csak nézte, ahogy beszél, a szemében lévő tüzet, megbabonázta őt az a szenvedély amellyel képes volt beszélni. Csak figyelte őt és gondolatai már kezdtek elkalandozni, agya teljesen abszurd és provokáló gondolatok felé kezdett járni. Valószínűleg elpirulhatott, mert Moriarty megállt.  
\- Figyelsz te rám? - Moran bólintott, és szívott egyet a cigiből. - Legvégül, bármi is történik majd velem, SOHA NE HAGYD EL A HELYED! - Seb bólintott és elnyomta a cigijét.  
\- Várj, ezzel azt mondod, hogy megöleted magad? Jim ne, még az a Holmes sem ér annyit, hogy eldobd az életed!  
\- Seb, nekem ez fontos, tedd meg nekem, hogy követed a lépéseket. - Moran kezébe temette az arcát és mormogott valamit az orra alatt. Jim felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált, Sebastian követte.  
Ott álltak egymással szemben az ajtó előtt, mindkettőjük szeme izzott a vágytól, ahogy egymásra néztek. Moriarty hátrébb lépett, és hozzásimult a falhoz, még mindig Moran szemében elmerülve.

\- Tudom. - suttogta Jim, és megcsókolta Morant, aki a kezdeti meglepetés után vissza csókolt, és a falhoz nyomta főnökét, aki egy mosollyal jutalmazta a tettet.  
\- Ne halj meg… - suttogta a csókba, de Moriarty nem szólt semmit, kezét az előtte álló férfi hajába fúrta, aki belenyögött a csókba, majd szája az alacsonyabb nyakát támadta meg, aki félre billentette kicsit a fejét, és egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt. Sebastian keze Jim csípőjénél járt, amit közelebb húzott sajátjához, amitől mind a ketten felnyögtek, és egymás szemébe néztek. Jim Seb felsőjét próbálta lehámozni róla, sikeresen, majd a szőke is elkezdte vetkőztetni a másikat, miközben ő végigcsókolta a sebhelyeket annak testén.  
\- Szeretem a sebhelyeidet. - dorombolta a férfi. Mind a ketten félmeztelenül álltak egymás előtt, és Seb már a férfi övénél járt mikor annak megszólalt a telefonja.  
\- Ne - suttogta lemondóan Seb. Jim kivette a telefonját, és megnézte a kijelzőt. Steve volt az, az egyik bérgyilkos.  
\- Muszáj felvennem. - hajtotta fejét a férfi mellkasára. - Sajnálom. - Gyorsan felöltözött, majd egy perc múlva el is tűnt a férfi lakásából, aki értetlenül, és eléggé szorító nadrággal állt az ágy mellett. Itt lett volna a lehetőség, hogy legalább...

OoOoO  
Elérkezett a nagy nap, amit Jim úgy várt. Jóslata bebizonyosodott, vérben fekve talált rá Moran a tetőn. A férfi alig hitte el, képtelenség, hogy ez az ember meghalt, hisz olyan nagy és fantasztikus volt, most mégis itt fekszik üveges tekintettel, s egy apró mosollyal az arcán, a halállal mit sem törődve, fekszik ott, mintha bármelyik percben felkelhetne, de nem. Sebastian szólt néhány embernek akik elvitték a testet, ő nem mert, nem bírt hozzáérni, nem volt képes felfogni, hogy ez az ember meghalt.Hazament, szemét ellepték a könnyek, reszkető kezével rágyújtott egy cigire, és beleöklözött a falba. NEM, nem adhatta át magát az érzelmeknek, erősnek kellett lennie, ha másért nem, hát Jimért. Lerogyott a földre, arcát kezébe temetve fújta ki a füstöt. Kinézett az ablakon, de odakint minden sötét és idegen, zuhogott az eső, ő meg lassan elaludt a monoton kopogásra.

 

××××××××××××××EPILÓGUS××××××××××××××  
Három év, rohadtul hosszú három év telt el Moriarty halála óta, Seb alig élte túl, nőcskéken élte ki magát, akik soha nem voltak olyan jók, mint amilyen Jim lett volna. Keze tele volt a tűk nyomaival, arca beesett és szürke lett a sok drog miatt. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán él még. Felült az ágyán, lassan felkelt , és kiment a konyhába. Hirtelen valami elkezdett zúgni, visszament, közben bekapcsolta a tv-t. Üzenete jött, ismeretlen számról, megnyitotta és egy rövid üzenet nyílt meg előtte, közben rápillantott a tv-re és amit látott nem hitte el, megkapaszkodott a szekrényben és úgy meredt rá a tv-re. Benne az alak egyre csak ugyanazt a mondatot ismételgette. Hiányoztam?...Hiányoztam?.. A kép kitisztult és Moran már biztos volt benne, hogy ez tényleg Ő, vagy még mindig be volt állva? Felvette az időközben leejtett telefont és elolvasta az üzenetet:  
_Hiányoztam?_  
_;)_


End file.
